Puppy Paradise
by Irhaboggle
Summary: When the Justice League is turned into puppies, it's up to Supergirl to look after them. The DEO never realized how much she loved puppies. At least until now. So it's going to be tricky, trying to un-puppy-fy everyone since Supergirl seems more than happy to keep her pals as puppies. But then again, since she is little more than a puppy herself, maybe that's not such a surprise.
1. Puppy Paradise

Kara's scream could be heard echoing all throughout the DEO. Alex heard it first and felt her blood run cold immediately. Without even thinking, she flew down the halls and towards the source of the scream. Her gun was locked and loaded and she was already prepared to do whatever it took to keep Kara safe. Even if it came at the cost of her own life, Alex was ready! She finally reached the room where the scream had come from. She didn't hesitate to kick the door in and burst in. There was a snarl on her face as she pointed her gun straight ahead, but that snarl faded the moment she realized that she was pointing her gun at...

Puppies? Alex blinked, and lowered her gun slightly. Then she blinked again. Nope. Her eyes were not deceiving her. Puppies. That was what was in the room with Kara. An entire mob of furry little puppies. And Kara was right in the middle of it all. The lower half of her body was swarmed by fur and the upper half was laughing almost like a maniac. What the heck?! Alex blinked again. Then she lowered her gun the rest of the way down before taking a few tentative steps forward.

"Kara?" she asked softly.

"Alex!" Kara's eyes shot open at once, full of mirth and delight and pure joy. She looked like all of her birthdays and Christmas had come true all at once. She managed to free a hand to wave at her sister.

"Look! Puppies!" she cried, and she continued to laugh hysterically as the little furballs continued to run back and forth over her lap.

"I see that," Alex holstered her gun again as she came even closer to Kara. A few of the puppies jumped away from Kara and began to swarm Alex, yelping, barking, whimpering and whining with excitement, sniffing and nipping at the edges of her pants eagerly.

"Ah! Jeez!" Alex jumped forward when she felt something warm and wet suddenly running down her ankle.

"Hey! Careful!" Kara warned as Alex stumbled forward. "Don't hurt them!"

"I wasn't!" Alex protested, trying to regain her balance. Then she finally got a better look at the puppy that Kara was rubbing against her face.

"Is... that...Superman's cape?" she asked, pointing at the puppy and blinking in surprise again. Sure enough, tied around the puppy's neck, there was a tiny scrap of blue cloth. On that cloth was the famous red and yellow symbol, the crest of the House of El.

"Yes it is! Isn't he just the cutest!" Kara squealed, still rubbing the puppy against her face. In the back of Alex's mind, she realized that Kara's scream had not been one of pain or fear, but of sheer delight.

"And may I ask where you got all these puppies?" Alex was speaking slowly, still trying to absorb everything she was seeing. In the background, a puppy dressed up in an Aquaman suit was busily marking its territory on the leg of a nearby chair. On another leg of that chair was a puppy dressed up like the Flash, humping the leg at an impossibly fast pace. Alex looked away from the scene, blushing, and feeling bad for the poor chair in question. A few feet away, there was a puppy dressed up like a Green Lantern, rolling on its back and yipping happily.

"Oh, it's the Justice League," Kara replied nonchalantly, still snuggling the Superman puppy.

"I see that," Alex repeated. Yup. Sure enough, there were also puppies dressed up as Wonder Woman, Cyborg, Batwoman, Batman and the Green Arrow. The gang was all there, and as were the crappy capes and costumes they wore.

"But that still doesn't explain where-" Alex began.

"Oh, no, I meant it literally. These guys are the Justice League," Kara interrupted, still nonchalant. Alex's face went blank.

"What?" she demanded, almost angry, and Kara looked up at her, holding the Superman puppy out to her.

"It's Kal-El! Isn't he just the cutest!" she cried. Alex could only exhale slowly as Kara brought the Superman puppy back to her face.

"Who's a good boy, Kal? Yes! Yes you are! That's right! Yes you are!" she crooned. The puppy in question licked her face happily and she began to laugh again. In the background, the Batman and Cyborg puppies had started a game of tug-of-war using a fraying piece of carpet.

"God, my job can be really weird sometimes!" Alex muttered to herself, pinching the bridge of her nose. All the while, Kara continued to laugh as the puppies continued to swarm all over her, yipping at and licking her with fervor and playfulness.

"I could stay here all day!" Kara laughed, and she was 100% serious. It was like watching one big puppy getting distracted by several, smaller ones.

Half an hour later, Alex finally managed to get a story out of Kara. It wasn't a terribly long story, but because Kara kept getting distracted by the puppies, it had taken a bit of time to get the full tale out of her. Apparently, someone at the DEO had wanted to test out a new machine that was supposed to allow humans to turn into any animal they wanted. The goal in mind was to grant all of the Justice League shapeshifting powers on top of what they all already possessed. Unfortunately, although the machine did manage to turn the heroes into animals, those animals had not been what the scientist had expected and, at the moment, there appeared to be no way to reverse the effects of the machine. He had been trying to turn them all into wolves, or war dogs, but instead they had come out as cute little puppies, with the IQs to match...

Although there was still a bit of human personality left in each of the pups, a large portion of their normal human intelligence had vanished. That explained why the Batman and Green Arrow puppies were acting just as chipper as all the others, instead of sitting off to the side and growling, or just burying their heads in their paws. It also explained why none of them seemed too concerned with what had happened to them. They literally had no idea that anything was wrong. And as for Kara?

"Well, I was supposed to go with them," she admitted. "But something came up at CatCo, so I had to take care of that first and, by the time I got back, this is what I found," she said. The Green Arrow puppy was sitting on her left leg while the Wonder Woman puppy was walking over her right leg. The Flash puppy was now humping a stool in the back of the room and there was a sizable puddle beneath the chair the Aquaman puppy was at. Alex wrinkled her nose. The Superman and Batman puppies were climbing over each other in attempt to get Kara's attention and Kara was laughing again. Alex was sure she would pass out soon from lack of oxygen.

"Ah! Don't eat my heel!" Kara laughed as she noticed one of the Green Lantern puppies nibbling at her shoe.

"Great," Alex muttered. "Just great!"

"I know, right?!" Kara squealed. She snuggled the Wonder Woman puppy close and received a shower of face-licks in return.

Alex pinched the bridge of her nose again. Honestly! Kara was just as bad as these puppies! Had it been any of the other Justice League members who remained human, they might have tried calling for help. But no, it just had to be the one hero who was pretty much already a puppy herself! Insetad of calling for help, she'd instead decided to snuggle right up to her furry friends and play. She seemed just as unbothered by this strange transformation as the puppies did! Not that this surprised Alex. Kara really was just like them and, doubtless, to her, it was puppy paradise!

"D'awwwww! Who's a good puppy?! Who's a good puppy?! Who's a good puppy?!" Kara continued to squeal.

"I'm calling for help," Alex deadpanned. Then she walked right out of the room without another look back.

Another half hour later, Alex had managed to enlist J'onn, Winn, James and the scientist responsible to come and help.

"Sorry, ma'am," the scientist cowered under Alex's fearsome stare. "I thought I had everything right!"

"Well obviously, you didn't!" she snapped.

"I know, I know, and I've been trying to fix it!" he whimpered. "I thought I had the gene sequence transformation that would turn them all into wolves! Not puppies! Now I have to start back at square one, recreate the sequence and try to see what went wrong!"

"So you just ran off and left Kara to look after them?!" Alex demanded.

"She offered to!" the scientist replied pleadingly. He really didn't want to get shot today.

"Of course she did," J'onn, James and Winn all smirked in unison. Alex shot them all exasperated looks. Was no one concerned about the fate of the Justice League right now except her?

"We'd better get to work on a way to reverse this," Alex muttered warningly, and all of her companions agreed, though three of them were still busy snickering over the story she had just told them...

A couple days later, still no progress had been made. The scientist had mapped out the human and puppy genetics of the superheroes, but he could not find where the connection was. He couldn't figure out what part of the process had turned them all into puppies! And none of the other agents working on the case had better luck than he did.

The only person who remained positive and upbeat through the whole time was Kara, unsurprisingly. She had since moved into the DEO, refusing to leave the compound for even a single second. Instead, she spent every single second inside, looking after her puppy pals. She fed them, bathed them, walked them and played with them and never once left the DEO, despite J'onn's insistence that she needed to get back to CatCo.

"Not if it means leaving the puppies behind!" Kara had insisted stubbornly, and nothing he said or did would change her mind. So while he and the others were working their fingers to the bone trying to fix this, Kara was having the time of her life in puppy paradise, barely even sleeping because she wanted to spend as much time as she could with the puppies. In fact, that entire section of the DEO had since been nicknamed "Puppy Paradise", though whether it was referring to the puppies or to Kara was up for interpretation.

"Kara!" Alex sighed as she watched Kara tucking the Superman puppy into his new puppy bed.

"Shhhh!" Kara replied. "He's sleeping!" Alex rolled her eyes as she joined her sister at her side.

"Ah, and it looks like Aquaman is trying to go for a swim," she whispered, then she pointed to the corner where Kara had set up food and water bowls. Sure enough, the Aquaman puppy had a paw in each water bowl, and was splashing around in them.

"Oh! Sweetie! No!" Kara laughed as she went to pull Aquaman out of the water bowls. He was soaked. Alex watched as Kara dried him off before she heaved another sigh and explained all the progress, or lack thereof, that had been made regarding this little happenstance.

"And they haven't found a way to cure them, have they?" Kara asked, suddenly alert. Alex didn't miss the note of disappointment in Kara's voice. It was clear the girl wanted her friends to remain in puppy form.

"Unfortunately not," Alex admitted reluctantly. She didn't miss the giant smile that spread across Kara's face when she said this. In the background, the Batman puppy was gnawing at another loose strand in the carpet. Cyborg was watching him intently, growling playfully. Kara looked enamored. Alex looked tired.

Another couple of days later, Alex got desperate.

"Alright. That's it," she said. Kara had since filled up an empty crate with water for the Aquaman puppy. Now, he was splashing happily around his new tub, and Kara looked seconds away from hopping in as well. She hadn't been to CatCo in about five days now.

"I'm calling Lena," Alex muttered. And 10 minutes later, Lena came knocking on the DEO's door.

"Oh! My..." Lena blinked as she stepped into the room with Kara and the puppies. Kara had finally caved and hopped into her "tub" with the Aquaman puppy, and now all the other puppies were trying to clamor in as well. Lena could only stare. She had not expected to come in here today to see her girlfriend, fully clothed, splashing around a tiny crate with a hoard of cape-wearing puppies swimming around with her. Was this some kind of dream? And she thought that she had already seen it all...

"Lena!" Kara's grin went from ear to ear as she flopped out of the "tub". Alex, who was standing behind Lena, was at a loss for words.

"Is this why you haven't been answering any of my texts and calls?" Lena replied, unsure of what else to say at the moment.

"You texted and called?" Kara echoed, furrowing her eyebrows as she rung her wet hair out.

"Let me guess, you haven't checked your phone even once this entire time, have you?" Alex crossed her arms, voice finally returning to her.

"Nope!" Kara smiled sweetly up at her older sister before turning back to Lena and offering her a Green Lantern puppy.

"What am I supposed to do with it?" Lena asked as she took the puppy into her arms.

"Cuddle her! She's very sweet!" Kara replied, busily squeezing the Flash and Green Arrow at the same time. Alex could still see the Flash's hind-legs and hips moving at an unnervingly fast pace. In the background, a chair collapsed. The Superman puppy had finally chewed right through one of the legs. The Aquaman puppy barked, splashing some of the water out of his tub and at the Superman puppy. God, Alex's job could get weird.

So the Puppy Paradise received another human member that day. This time, it was Lena.

"Alright, if we're going to fix them, I'm going to need samples of their DNA as humans and as puppies," she said. She had spoken with the scientist responsible for this mess and even though his DNA samples were good, Lena still wanted to use her own, freshly drawn from the sources.

"Fix them?" Kara echoed worriedly, scooping up four of the closest puppies and drawing them close to her chest.

"Kara," Lena pleaded, but Kara only pulled them even closer to herself and further away from Lena.

"Kara," Lena repeated, this time with a bit sharper of a tone.

"Awwww," Kara pouted a little, like an unhappy child, but she relented and gave the four puppies back to Lena.

"Thank you," Lena replied, failing to hide a smile as Kara continued to pout.

Once Lena had her DNA samples, she sat down at the desk that had been moved into the room for her. Upon that desk were several gene sequence scanners and microscopes, poised for Lena to use. But scarcely had she sat down before one of the puppies hopped up onto her lap.

"What the?!" she exclaimed. It was the one with the Superman cape.

"Awwww! He likes you!" Kara laughed, lying on her back and allowing all the other puppies to just run back and forth across her body.

"Is this one honestly Superman?" Lena demanded, not sure if she was disgusted or amazed.

"Uh-huh! He sure is a cutie like this, isn't he?" Kara asked from the floor. Lena gave the puppy an uncertain look before picking it up.

It was so strange for her, to see her biggest enemy (in some sense) in puppy form. Here, sitting in her arms and looking up at her with wide and loving eyes, was the man who was practically a god. Here, sitting in her arms and trying to lick her face, was the man who put her beloved brother behind bars. Here, sitting in her arms and whimpering playfully, was the man she so respected and feared and who had influenced her life beyond comprehension. Here, sitting in her arms as a ball of fur and joy, was the man who made her life a living nightmare ever since Lex was put away. Here, sitting in her arms and barking sweetly up at her and sniffing her blouse, was the man whom she respected and admired and wanted to be more like. Superman had changed Lena's destiny so deeply, and now he was a mere puppy in her arms, so weak and vulnerable, so trusting and affectionate. Did he even remember anything of his Kryptonian roots at all right now? What would Lex have said if he could've seen this?

But Lena's eyes hardened the moment she asked herself this question. She knew exactly what he would've done if he could've seen this, and it was something she didn't want to dwell on. So she firmly set the Superman puppy back down on the ground and shooed it towards Kara, who greeted it with open arms and a giant smile, before turning back to her work.

With any luck, she'd be able to find the exact order in which the DNA had changed from human to puppy. Then, once she had the transformation mapped out in front of her, she could figure out what things must be done to reverse the process. What enzymes would she need to trigger? What genes would she need to suppress? And did _exact_ order matter? And would it require a surgical approach? Or could another machine be built? Or could the machine that was already in existence somehow be engineered to work in reverse?

Lena was so lost in her work that she didn't notice when the Aquaman puppy came up behind her and lifted his leg. But when he began to mark her desk, she noticed it very quickly.

"ARGH! Kara!" but Kara only laughed. The Batwoman and Green Arrow puppies were currently nestled around her head, creating an adorable pillow. Nearby, the Batman and Superman puppies had since engaged in a playfight, each one trying to out-growl the other.

"Uh oh!" Kara giggled uncontrollably as she titled her head to the side to watch the two puppies "argue". This was an instance in which it seemed that some level of humanity still resided within the puppies. The Batman and Superman puppies seldom got along, and sometimes the Batman one would just stare angrily at all the others, but those instances were rare. All Kara had to do was pat his head and he'd start to lick her hand and gnaw playfully on whatever he could get his cute little teeth into. One of the Green Lantern puppies was on its back, paws splayed happily upward.

A few days later, Lena managed to get the gene transformation sequence entirely transcribed out.

"Does this look about right to you?" she asked of the scientist who had created this whole mess in the first place.

"Yes! It does!" he grinned excitedly. The Flash puppy had since come up behind him to wrap all four of his paws around the man's leg. Lena noticed, but said nothing. The scientist, on the other hand, didn't seem to realize at all. And Kara most certainly didn't, far too preoccupied with trying to hold as many as she could all at once. She'd already tried giving them all little piggyback rides, but they kept on slipping off her back.

"So, do you think we can engineer your machine to follow this sequence instead of its original?" Lena asked.

"I hope so!" the scientist replied, then he and Lena shook hands before Lena turned back to Kara.

"Come on, Danvers, we've got to test this thing out and see if we've gotten it right!" she said.

"Awww, what?!" Kara whined, sitting up. Two of the puppies slipped off of her back with an indignant yelp.

"Kara," Lena spoke in a warning tone.

"Do we have to?" Kara whined back.

"Kara," Lena's tone deepened and her eyes narrowed.

"But-" Kara tried one last time.

"Kara!" Lena crossed her arms.

"Yes ma'am!" Kara hopped up at once.

"Good," Lena's face softened into a smirk.

"Jerk," Kara replied with a pout, but Lena only laughed in return.

It was an interesting sight, seeing a nervous scientist, the only Luthor still out of jail, and Supergirl, out of costume and carrying roughly 10 puppies all at once as she flew, perusing through the DEO, but the agents had seen stranger things, so they said nothing as the odd trio and their little band of barking buddies walked on by. Or in Kara's case, _flew _on by. There was no reason for her to be flying, but she insisted that she wanted the puppies to experience the joys of flight, so she was currently flying along with all 10 of them nestled in her arms. Lena cast one look backward as Kara continued to snuggle the puppies and laugh into their fur, floating at about shoulder level with Lena. It was almost funny to see Kara, flat as a board and "lying" on her stomach, yet still at eye-level with Lena. The Luthor was certain that if this operation were a success, Kara would be devastated, because it would mean all of her furry friends were gone. But not to worry, Lena had already since come up with a solution...

Sure enough, the plan worked. After having Winn, J'onn and Alex work on the machine while Lena and the scientist worked on the genetic transformation, everything was finally complete.

"Alright, Kara, cough 'em up, the machine is ready" Alex grunted as she reached out to take the puppies from her arms.

"But!" Kara whimpered. It was hard for Lena to believe that this love-struck girl was the Girl of Steel, and National City's savior and champion.

"Kara," Lena only needed to make that warning tone and Kara heaved another defeated sigh, handing the puppies to everyone else in the room.

"Alrighty then, let's see how it goes!" Winn muttered, then he powered up the machine and sent the first puppy through...

In a matter of minutes, gone were the puppies and back were the humans, all very confused and disgruntled.

"Urgh, what the heck happened back there?" the Green Arrow demanded, back to his gruff and surly self now that he was cured of being a puppy. Kara looked a little more than disappointed and dissatisfied with the transformation.

"What am I doing in National City?" Batman agreed.

"Yeah, we're certainly not in Kansas anymore, eh Supes?" the Flash grinned up at Superman and elbowed him playfully.

"What happened to us?" Wonder Woman agreed, turning back to face Kara and the others, her arms crossed. And all of them, seeing the Lasso of Truth hanging from her hip, decided that it was best to just tell the truth, no matter how strange it was.

10 minutes later, all of the superheroes had vanished from the DEO, each of them still mildly disgruntled by the story they had been told. But when Wonder Woman's lasso was able to verify that it was the truth, they were forced to accept it, though it was clear that a few of them were less than elated to know what had come over them for the past few days.

"A puppy?" Batman muttered. "A puppy?!" he and Batwoman left for Gotham without looking back. Meanwhile, Superman had grilled Kara hard.

"If you took any pictures or videos, they better not end up online!" he warned.

"Kryptonian's honor," Kara replied, then Superman made the "I'm watching you" gesture before flying off back to Metropolis. Lena had been mildly uncomfortable, seeing his hulking form emerge from the machine, but she said nothing during his little exchange with Kara.

Once he and the others were gone, however, Lena was quick to take a sulking Kara aside.

"How about we go out for lunch?" she asked. "It might cheer you up."

"Maybe," Kara replied, but she didn't sound convinced. About 20 minutes later, though, her mind had totally been changed. For one, Lena had insisted that they eat alone together in her office back at L-Corp. Not only was Kara elated because this meant that it was going to be a very private and personal meal, but then Kara realized that Lena had ordered her as many pot stickers as she could eat.

"And if you want more, I'll be glad to order them," Lena promised. Kara's thanks was nonverbal because her mouth was stuffed with pot stickers.

But the best part of the meal came when Lena's personal assistant arrived, holding a large box.

"For Ms. Luthor," she winked as she set the box down gently.

"Thank you," Lena replied, then she turned back to Kara while the assistant left the office again.

"What did you get?" Kara asked in surprise.

"Open it and see," Lena replied. Kara's scream could be heard throughout L-Corp, and it was quickly joined by high-pitched yips of excitement.

24 hours later, Kara could be seen strutting through the DEO with a little golden retriever in her arms. Lena trailed behind her, laughing.

"LENA AND I ARE MOTHERS!" Kara declared as loudly as she could, and the little puppy howled in agreement with her.

"Arrroooowoooo!" it yipped happily.

"They look just alike, don't they?" Alex whispered to J'onn with a smirk as Kara and the puppy went on by, Lena trailing after them, still laughing.

"I can't even tell the difference," he replied with a soft chuckle. The puppy was wagging its tail a million miles an hour and he was sure that if Kara had had a tail, she'd be doing the same.

"Nor can I," Alex laughed.

"LENA AND I ARE MOTHERS!" Kara repeated excitedly. "AND THIS IS OUR FUR BABY AND WE LOVE HER!"

"Alright, darling, don't you think you might want to tone it down just-?" Lena asked through her laughter, but she already knew the answer.

"Absolutely not!" Kara cut her off, smiling so widely that Lena was sure her face would crack. "This is our child and the whole world has to know! We've already told all of L-Corp, now the DEO needs to know! Every single person here HAS to be an attendant to our puppy shower!"

"Puppy shower?" Lena interrupted with another laugh. "Kara don't you think you're taking this-?"

"Nope!" Kara interrupted again. "I've already got the entire shower planned out! We're christening our little girl with the best party this city has ever seen! Only the best for our little Melissa Luthor-Danvers!" then she buried her face in the puppy's soft pelt and began to giggle wildly again.

A few minutes later, Winn caught sight of the puppy and he wasted no time in snatching it from Kara's hands and raising it high in the air, belting out "The Circle of Life". Kara, beyond ecstatic, began to belt right along with Winn, both of them hopping onto the nearest table as they held little Melissa Luthor-Danvers high in the air together, the most serious of expressions on their faces as they sang. Every agent who walked by couldn't help but stop and stare, stifling laughter as they watched their hero and her friend serenading their puppy with a Disney song.

Lena stood in front of the table upon which Winn and Kara were singing, their puppy still high in the air. Her face was buried in her hands, but she was nearly in tears from laughing so hard. A few feet behind her, Alex and J'onn were in the same boat, J'onn looking like he was about to burst and Alex busily recording the whole thing. Melissa wagged her tail happily. She had no idea what was going on. She just knew that it was a lot of fun! It really was a puppy paradise!

**AN: Inspired by the "****'Supergirl' Star Melissa Benoist Takes Our Super Puppy Challenge | MTV News" video on YouTube.**

**And shoutout to Snorlax891 for also inspiring me to write this. (I appreciate all your reviews and replies and I really enjoy our conversations!) **

**And yes, the SuperCorp puppy is a golden retriever named Melissa, because what else would it be? LOL**


	2. A Walk in the Park

"I don't think this was such a good ide-aaaaaahhhh!" Lena was cut off midsentence as the puppy at the end of the leash she was holding suddenly took off, sending her flying on after it. Even though it was a tiny little thing, small enough to fit into her hand, it was powerful enough to jerk her, a full-grown woman, clean off her feet. Kara watched the scene unfold with a roar of laughter.

"Ha ha ha ha! Oh, poor Lena!" she joked, clutching her sides as she continued to watch the Luthor get dragged around by a puppy that was small enough to fit into a purse. Soon, Kara even had to wipe away a few tears away because of how hard she was laughing. Lena was not amused.

"Quit your laughing and get over here and help me!" she pleaded, doing her best to remain upright. She had both of her hands tightly wrapped around the leash and her heels were digging deep into the grass, but the puppy was insistent and continued to drag her along with ease.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming," Kara managed to get it together long enough to run over to Lena's side. She made a big deal about rescuing Lena, making sure to show off by taking the leash from Lena using only one finger. The puppy was finally forced to come to a dead halt, unable to move a single inch forward now that Kara was the one in control.

"Show off," Lena muttered with a pout as Kara gave her a smug little grin, still holding the leash with only one finger. The puppy on the other end strained with all its might, but wasn't able to move an inch.

The puppy that was causing all of this trouble was Superman. He, thanks to a science experiment gone wrong, had been turned into a puppy. As had several other superheroes that he and Kara were friends with. Now, Kara, Lena and other DEO agents were all assigned the task of not only trying to reverse the process, but to also look after all the puppies until they could be changed back into humans. It was not nearly as fun as it sounded. At least for Lena. But Kara was having an absolute blast! Already, the other puppies were on leashes that were all tied around her waist. It was like seeing a very strange skirt made entirely up of rope, with living puppies at the ends. She had given Superman to Lena just because Superman seemed to have taken a special liking to her (the Luthors really did have a way of catching the eyes of Supers) but Superman quickly proved to be too strong and too much for the Luthor, even in dog form.

Kara willingly took him back from the poor, struggling Luthor.

"Come on, Superman, come here!" she sang to the puppy. When he heard her say his name, his tiny ears pricked up and he let out an adorable and high-pitched yelp, tail wagging furiously as if to say, "Yes! That's me! I'm Superman! And I'm a good boy!" which Kara was in total agreement about. As wonderful as Superman had been while human (Kryptonian) Kara was starting to favor his puppy side more.

"Come on over here, boy!" she continued to sing and Superman instantly came rushing back at her, jumping into her arms with another happy yelp.

"See, Lena? It's not that hard!" Kara teased as Superman showered her with kisses. "It's a walk in the park!"

"Hmph!" came the sharp reply as Lena crossed her arms and looked away in annoyance. The other dogs continued to yip and yelp, running around and tangling themselves up around Kara's waist. A normal person would've since collapsed under all the chaos, but Kara stood resilient, like a rock, unmoving as the puppies tumbled and turned and twisted all around her. She thought it was hysterical. Lena could only roll her eyes. It would take centuries to undo all those leashes.

"Come on, Lena, lighten up!" Kara pleaded, reaching out to tap her girlfriend playfully on the nose. The gesture was so unexpected that Lena blinked in surprise before blushing a little as Kara grinned merrily at her. Even though Lena spent most of her life asking how and why all of these crazy things kept on happening to her, the small portion of her life where she wasn't cursing her fate was spent either gushing over Kara or thinking about how very lucky she felt to have such a wonderful (albeit dorky and goofy) girlfriend. This was a mix of both of those times.

"Come on, you dork," Lena muttered at last, reaching out to take Kara's hand. Kara was more than happy to oblige, setting Superman back down on the ground before enthusiastically intertwining her fingers with Lena's. It was just a normal walk in the park on a normal summer day between two less-than-normal girlfriends and their less-than-normal dogs. But didn't that sum up their lives pretty well?

At last, the pair reached an emptier part of the large park and Kara dared to set the dogs free.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Lena asked nervously as Kara unhooked the leashes one by one.

"They need to stretch their legs, Lena," Kara reminded gently as the puppies slowly spread out in all directions, eagerly sniffing everything in their paths as they explored this new area in their world.

"They could do that in the DEO training room," Lena reminded.

"They need to be outside," Kara replied and Lena was forced to yield as Kara set the very last puppy loose. She had no qualms with letting the dogs run wild and free, she just didn't want any collateral damage to come out of what was supposed to be a simple, normal walk in the park. When people like Lena and Supergirl were involved in anything, especially when they were involved together, something always managed to go wrong or crazy. It wouldn't surprise Lena if, somehow, even something as mundane as a walk in the park went haywire in time.

"Don't worry, Lena, they'll be ok," Kara murmured with a sympathetic sigh, finally seeing just how nervous Lena really was.

"I just don't want the city to burn down because of this," Lena replied and Kara couldn't help but laugh.

"If it does," she said. "You know I have the ice breath to fix it."

"Very reassuring," Lena muttered, but then Kara gently placed a hand on Lena's back and pulled her in for a hug, kissing her cheek gently. Like magic, Lena's fears melted away and a smile spread across her face. It must've been another one of Supergirl's powers, to make Lena feel so weak and giddy so easily. One little kiss was all it ever took. Supergirl was her Kryptonite.

"Come on," Kara murmured softly, taking Lena's hand again. "Let's just enjoy this day together," and Lena decided that she could agree to that.

For about 20 minutes, things actually went fairly well, and Lena honestly felt as though she really was just enjoying a normal summer day going for a walk in the park. For a moment, she wasn't a Luthor and Kara wasn't Supergirl. They were just two normal girlfriends enjoying a nice little day off together. There was something so natural and so peaceful about all of it that Lena found herself grinning from ear to ear like an idiot for no reason at all. Kara was watching as Lena's smile grew and grew and it made her own do the same. In the distance, they could see Aquaman swimming in the lake towards the center of the park.

"Oooh, that's gonna be fun to dry off when we get back to the DEO," Lena cringed. The lake wasn't exactly the cleanest place in the city.

"Don't worry," Kara laughed. "He can still control the water. He can just make all of it fly off and out of his fur," then she cut off with a snorting laugh as Aquaman hopped back out of the lake with a line of ducks following after him.

"Oh my god," Lena snickered, covering her mouth as the little pup strutted around proudly, all of the ducks following him like he was their king.

"That has got to be one of the funniest things I've ever seen in my life!" Kara snorted. In two seconds flat, her phone was out and on, recording as Aquaman continued to use his powers to communicate with the ducks and build himself a little army of new friends.

Lena laughed right along with Kara when she suddenly felt something soft nudging her leg. She looked down to see Superman. His wide eyes met hers and he wagged his tail eagerly as he dropped a stick at her feet.

"I think your cousin wants me to play fetch," Lena remarked as she bent over to pick up the stick.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Kara squealed, turning the phone around on Lena at once. "Throw it! Throw it! Throw it!" she pleaded, looking just like Superman as she, too, begged Lena to indulge in a round of fetch.

"Ok, ok, alright, alright," Lena laughed, raising her hands in surrender as both of the Supers pleaded with her with wide, adorable eyes. "Now, I can't guarantee that I can throw this very far..." she admitted as she wound up her arm. The stick had barely left her hand before Superman had lunged at it, leaping four feet up into the air and catching it immediately.

Lena looked aghast while Kara burst out laughing once again.

"Here," she said. "Let me try," then while she handed the still-recording phone to Lena, she took the stick from her cousin.

"Alright, come here boy, let _me _show you how it's done!" she bragged.

"Shut up," Lena grumbled, but she watched eagerly as Kara wound up as hard as she could. That stick was going to go sailing right into the sun...

So maybe the stick didn't get quite that far, but one second it was there, and the next it was gone. Faster even than a speeding bullet, the stick was gone. Then so was Superman, barking after it as he ran at an impossible speed before, once again, jumping right up into the air and flying away. Lena could only stare before she nearly collapsed with laughter. For some reason, watching a little puppy go flying away into the sky was the funniest, weirdest, most random thing she'd ever seen and all she could do was laugh. But that laughter was cut short when, 30 seconds later, Superman came flying back over. In his mouth, there was a decently sized tree. It was small, but for a dog his size, it looked massive.

"Jeez!" Lena muttered as the large shadow of the tree suddenly fell over her and Kara.

"Good boy, Superman!" Kara squealed as she looked up at her furry little cousin.

"And you aren't worried about this attracting attention?" Lena couldn't help but shake her head again.

"It'll be fine," Kara replied cheerfully. "This city has seen weirder stuff in its day!"

"But you aren't worried about it being traced back to us?" Lena prompted again incredulously. She knew how protective Kara was of her secret.

"Well, if anyone asks, I'll just blame it on you," Kara teased. "They are far more liekly to believe that a Luthor is responsible for mutant puppies than a low-down humble reporter such as myself!"

"Ah, yes, I'm sure the press would just love to hear that," Lena winced a little, but Kara only continued to smile cheekily. Even though she was the bigger celebrity, since she only presented herself as Lena's girlfriend when she was in her civilian identity, their relationship made it seem like Lena was the more important and (in)famous one of the relationship (the tabloids had had a field day when they learned that the infamous little sister of Lex Luthor, and the one and only Luthor to still be out of jail and (mostly) good, had gotten herself a girlfriend).

All the while, Superman continued to hover over the two women, tree still clamped firmly in his little mouth.

"Alright, Superman, come on! You can drop it!" Kara called up to him happily.

"Wait. What?! NO!" Lena lunged to the side as Superman happily opened his mouth with a yip, sending the tree down onto Kara and Lena's heads. But while Lena jumped away in panic, Kara only snickered before raising one hand up in the air and catching the tree as easily as if it _had_ only been a stick. Oh right. Lena blushed, mortified. How and why did she keep forgetting that her girlfriend could catch falling trees with ease? (Well, there was a thought Lena never thought she would have!)

"Did you forget that I've stopped falling planes before?" Kara pretended to yawn in boredom as she casually threw the tree back into the sky. Superman, with another happy bark, when zooming up after it. Lena could only stare upward in silent awe. This time, when Superman came back with the tree, she tried not to flinch as he happily dropped it down to her and Kara once again.

After a while, Kara grew tired of throwing the tree around for Superman (and Lena did insist that Kara ought to show at least a little bit more restraint than she already was just so the entire city didn't ask why there was a dog continuously flying after a tree in the park) so she sent Superman back to play with his other "puppified" friends.

"They're so cute!" Kara sighed dreamily as she watched Superman and Batman wrestle one another across the grass. Superman kept on using his laser vision and burning some of the grass into cinders and ashes, but Batman wasn't afraid to bite and bark back just as ferociously. In the distance, Flash was literally running around the trees, capable of pawing his way straight up to the top and then back down again, bouncing on all the other branches along the way. He, too, was leaving a few tiny fires in his wake. Green Arrow, meanwhile, was just basking in the sun.

"I didn't realize Oliver had such a soft side," Kara mused softly as she sneakily captured a few photos of him, belly up and paws splayed to the sun.

In the distance, Cyborg was playing tug-of-war with the Green Lantern puppies. They were using one of the leashes that had held them on the walk over to the park. Cyborg was winning, hardly even trying as the other two Green Lantern puppies tugged as hard as they could, but they couldn't budge Cyborg an inch. Instead, he finally gave one fierce jerk of his own head and sent the two Green Lantern puppies flying. If they were upset about losing, they didn't show it. Instead, they only began to roll around on the grass with one another and, not long after, Cyborg joined in.

Aquaman was back in the water, the ducks still following faithfully after him. This time, though, he was conversing with the small fish that inhabited the lake, dipping under the water ever few seconds and disappearing for a while before coming back up. It honestly made Lena a bit nervous to watch, just because it went against her nature to watch a dog continually disappear under water and not jump in after it to help.

"He'll be fine," Kara grinned, knowing what had caused Lena to look so worried.

"I know," Lena replied, and she forced herself to relax. Behind them, Wonder Woman and Batwoman had since started following a little girl around and licking her playfully. A few milliseconds later, Flash appeared, looking pleased at meeting a tiny human who wanted to play.

But just as Lena had worried about earlier, of course something had to go wrong. It wasn't the dogs, though. Instead, it sounded like several shady figures had been spotted at the edge of the city engaging in what looked like an illegal arms deal. The DEO wanted Supergirl to take a look. As soon as Kara received that call from Alex, she ran behind a clump of bushes. Half a second later, she reemerged in full Supergirl attire.

"Take care of the puppies," she told Lena with earnest eyes.

"I will," Lena promised. "But you stay safe, ok? And take care of the baddies."

"I will," Supergirl smiled, then she zoomed over to Lena's side one last time to receive a good luck kiss from her (it had become tradition ever since Kara had cheekily asked Lena for a good luck kiss around the time they first started dating. It had been a joke back then, but had since become tradition over the course of their relationship). Once Kara received her little kiss, she gave Lena a wink before vanishing again, leaving Lena alone with a handful of superpowered dogs. Oh, joy of joys...

Kara landed a few feet away from the cite that Winn had directed her to. Spying from the shadows, she managed to catch a peek at the shady figures, all armed to the teeth, shoving several giant bags into a nearby truck. Yup. This was definitely an illegal arms d-

"Told you it would work!" in a very rare event, someone managed to catch the Girl of Steel off guard, and he was very proud of himself for it.

"Oh, shut up, whatever!" one of his buddies grunted. "Just let me see her!" Kara suddenly found herself wriggling under a very large, very heavy, very tight net. She took a look up into the eyes of her attackers and although she didn't recognize them, she recognized their uniforms.

"Cadmus!" she gasped.

"Awwww, you recognize us! We're flattered!" a third member of the little gang said as she, too, approached the trapped Supergirl.

"Lillian?" Kara hissed, eyes narrowing.

"No, but I am flattered that you think that," the woman replied. "Lillian, as you know, is still in jail. But we've taken over for her."

"Well, you'll turn out more like your predecessor than you think," Supergirl spat back threateningly. This only earned her a laugh from the three Cadmus members closing in on her. Kara wasn't scared though. She knew that she had lost temporarily, but she had gone up against Cadmus enough times before that she was certain that this moment was only a bump in the road. Even if she wasn't able to escape right now, a chance would probably present itself to her eventually. And if she didn't, she had the entire DEO agency tracking her.

"Alright, c'mon, let's bring her back to HQ," the first man said, then he and his buddies all began to lift Kara up slowly. Naturally, she lashed out at them, thrashing violently against them as they tried to shove her into the van along with whatever other anti-alien tech it was that they had been storing inside in the first place. But of course, the Cadmus agents weren't stupid. They had known that Supergirl would try to resist, so the net held against all of Supergirl's best efforts. So, it looked like she was going to have to wait for DEO intervention. She gave a frustrated sigh. She wasn't even scared, she was just annoyed, and she mentally counted down the seconds to when she'd be able to make her next move. It came much sooner than she might've expected...

"WHAT THE?!" although Kara was in the back of the van, she heard a terrified shout coming from the front. Then the van came to a violent stop and Kara was thrown forward. She smashed into the wall separating her from the drivers in the front.

"Ouch," she grunted, struggling to sit up. She focused in on her super-hearing, trying to figure out what had stopped the van. Had Alex and J'onn managed to find her already? That must've been a record for them! But then she heard what sounded like a giant metal robot, gearing up to fire a laser at the truck. Oh, that wasn't Alex or J'onn! That was Lena in her Lexosuit! Kara couldn't stop a smile. Good old Lena!

Once the van had been blasted open, Kara smiled upward as the sunlight flooded over her face again.

"Hi Lena!" she waved through the net.

"You complete and utter mess," Lena snickered down at her. Even though her face was concealed by the Lexosuit mask, Kara could still hear the amusement in her voice. Now it was her turn to dramatically save Kara, making a big show out of lifting the net up for her.

"Is this payback for the leashes?" Kara demanded with a good-natured grunt as she stood up again.

"Maybe," Lena laughed teasingly as she spun the net around her giant, metal pointer finger playfully.

A sudden groan alerted the two women to their enemies. All three of them had been badly injured when Lena blasted their van open. Not killed, but certainly in no state to fight. Well. That had been easy! But then Kara heard it first. Something whistling from up above. She turned around in time to see what looked like several small jets or drones zooming in after them.

"Lena! Duck!" she commanded, jumping in front of the first drone as it continued on its path towards Lena. Lena only needed that one little warning before she readied her laser gun again, shooting down a couple of the other drones.

"Guess they came more prepared than we thought!" Lena grunted.

"Well, so did we," Kara replied dryly, using her laser vision to shoot down another drone.

But while the two women were distracted with the drones, one of the Cadmus agents managed to put in a distress call to other agents waiting nearby. They really had come prepared, trying to think up every possible way Supergirl might defeat them. If the van failed, there were drones, if the drones failed, there were extra soldiers, if the extra soldiers failed, they would bring in some heavy artillery and few more drones (the drones currently attacking Supergirl were not all the drones Cadmus had, they had enough to swarm the entire city). Although the desired goal was to take Supergirl alive, they would rather kill her and ruin that goal than let her escape again. Lena was just another casualty. They were going to kill her as soon as they could. The extra incoming agents would see to it. Then Supergirl would be next if the extra agents failed to recapture her.

Lena suddenly cried out as she felt something hard slam into the back of her Lexosuit.

"Lena!" Kara whipped around, then her eyes widened in horror as she caught sight of the backup Cadmus agents. They sped on down the highway, each in bulletproof vans. A few agents already had their heads sticking out the window, firing off all sorts of guns at the Luthor and the Super. But while Kara was turned, facing Lena and the incoming Cadmus agents, Lena was still busy trying to shoot down the drones.

"They've come too prepared! We won't be able to fight them off!" Kara muttered. She halfway considered just flying straight up into outer space and hanging out there for an hour or two until the Cadmus agents got tired of waiting for her, but she knew that such an easy escape plan wouldn't work as well as she might think. No doubt, Cadmus would have something in store for that too. Likely, she guessed, they would threaten to destroy the city if she dared step outside its limits. This forced her to stay inside National City, so they knew exactly where she would be at all times...

"How long until backup arrives?" Kara finally asked Lena.

"Well, we've still got a few minutes from the DEO," the Luthor admitted. "But I do have some help that we can use right now. I was going to try and keep them secret, but I guess that plan went out the window, eh?" she chuckled.

"What are you-?" Kara asked, genuinely mystified, then a pair of laser eyes suddenly shot down another two drones and Kara whipped around for a second time. She gasped again, but this time, it was not Cadmus agents that she saw, it was the Justice League. "Holy Rao!"

"Woof! Woof, woof, woof! WOOF!" and Superman was the one leading the charge... "Who let the dogs out?" indeed.

The next few minutes were perhaps the strangest and most entraining that the city had seen for quite a while. The Cadmus agents were struck dumb as a hoard of tiny puppies suddenly appeared on the horizon, each of them filled with superpowers and a desire to protect their mistresses. This had been one thing the anti-alien agency had _not _prepared for.

"What the-?!" one of the agents cried as a tiny puppy in a red shirt with a yellow lightning bolt on the back suddenly appeared. It barked at him for a few times before, with jaws terrifying strong, biting the nozzle clean off of his gun. Then before he could even blink, the puppy was gone again.

One puppy raced after some of the foot soldiers, his metal paws clanking on the ground as his one laser eye got ready to fire off. Overhead, there were two puppies in the air. One was flying all by himself, using his laser vision to continue attacking the drones, and the other was riding on the back of several large ducks. It was the strangest thing any of them had ever seen.

"You-?" Kara couldn't even formulate a question as she continued to look back and forth between Lena and the hoard of angry puppies.

"Yup," Lena pulled back the Lexosuit mask just long enough for Kara to see her cheeky grin. Kara could still only look back and forth between her girlfriend and her new army of furry little friends.

"But it wasn't entirely me," Lena admitted as she slid her mask back on. This action woke Kara up from her stupor and she was quick to jump back into battle alongside her girlfriend and her puppies.

"It was actually Superman," the Luthor continued. "He managed to hear your cries of pain when you were caught, and he was able to explain to me, through a lot of barking, that you were in trouble. It didn't take me much longer to get my Lexosuit and all the other dogs ready to come on over!"

"Wow," Kara could only shake her head. "Consider me thoroughly impressed."

"Well, someone's got to look after you," Lena teased. "You made me promise to look after the puppies, so here I am now."

"I am not-!" Kara began with a pout.

"Oh yes you are," Lena interrupted with a snort. "Now come on, my other fur-babies need some help," then she said no more as she zoomed back into the fray, leaving an amused and exasperated Kara to fly right on after her.

Halfway during the battle, Kara really began to get into it.

"Awww, look at my fur-babies go!" she squealed as one of the pups disarmed a Cadmus agent with just one bite. "I'm such a proud mama!"

"Focus!" Lena shouted back to her, but Kara was too enraptured, busily pulling out her phone to record. She could feel bullets hitting her back, but because she was immune to that type of attack, she ignored it in favor of filming her precious little puppies as they fought in their first ever battle.

"I need to record this!" she muttered excitedly as she filmed her puppies. She continued to ignore the gunfire from her enemies.

"Supergirl!" Lena shouted again but Kara had suddenly gone deaf, cooing as her little babies went off to destroy people.

In the end, though, Supergirl managed to defeat Cadmus. But this time, it wasn't through her own strength or merit. It was from a very cunning and creative plan from the friendly neighborhood Luthor and a squadron of superhero puppies. Cyborg had managed to shut down all of their vehicles while Superman continued to take on the drones. Wonder Woman, Batman, Batwoman, Green Arrow and the Green Lanterns all went after the foot-soldiers. Aquaman helped both sides, using his duck army and his water generation powers to strike the drones and the foot-soldiers both. Never had the city seen a battle like that before and never had Cadmus been so completely and humiliatingly defeated.

"Well, that was a walk in the park," Lena sighed in satisfaction after the last Cadmus agent had been disarmed and captured.

"I'm about two seconds away from quoting a Scooby Doo line here," Kara whispered as the other Cadmus agents were all arrested. All around them, the Justice League stood, panting and wagging their tails happily. Meanwhile, Superman made sure to give one last hard nip to the man in charge of that particular squadron of Cadmus agents. Kara smiled proudly at him.

"Stupid dog!" the Cadmus agent grunted, but when Superman growled at him again, he quickly kept on walking.

An hour later, all was back to normal (sort of). All the puppies were safely back in their portion of the DEO, Kara and Lena with them. J'onn, Alex and Winn had also stopped by, marveling and laughing at the story Kara and Lena told them. Meanwhile, the scientist responsible for turning the justice League into puppies in the first place looked quite pleased with himself.

"I told you it would work! I told you I could make ferocious war machines out of them!" he bragged.

"You turned them into tiny dogs," Alex growled at him. "You didn't do anything. _They_ did!" she pointed at Kara and Lena.

"And we still need to get them back to normal," Lena agreed. "So hop to it! I'll be along shortly to see how you've progressed..." and all of the scientist's self-grandiose turned into fear as he bowed to Alex and Lena before fleeing the room as fast as he could. Those two were really scary.

"Awww, do we really have to change them back?" Kara pouted. "They proved today that they can still fight crime, even as pups!"

"Kara," Lena needed only to give Kara a warning look before Kara sighed in defeat.

"Ok, ok," she conceded. "Just don't find a cure too fast, ok?" she pleaded, eyes wide and lip quivering. Now it was Lean's turn to sigh in defeat.

"Anyone ever told you how like a puppy you are, Danvers?" Lena asked tiredly.

"All the time," Kara replied with a huge smile, then she leaned over and hugged Lena sweetly and Lena could only roll her eyes before returning the hug. J'onn and Winn both smiled when Alex pretended to groan in disgust.

"Get a room!" she grunted at her little sister.

"That'll happen later tonight," Kara promised, face totally serious and Lena pretended to nod in agreement, just as serious as Kara.

"Ok, TMI," Alex winced, then she turned around and walked out of the room as fast as she could. The others watched her go with amused laughs.

Meanwhile, all around them, the Justice League (having since been renamed the "Pup-stice League" by a pun-happy Kara against the protests of everyone else at the DEO) continued to bark and play, satisfied that their first adventures as puppy superheroes had gone so well. They couldn't wait to go for a walk in the park again!

**AN: Randomly got inspired to write this "mid-quel" Pupstice League fic because why not?**

**Shout out again to Snorlax891 for inspiring it!**


End file.
